Reina Sparrow, Spirit of the Birds
by Frosty Sparrow
Summary: A new Guardian has been chosen, MiM did not say why and its none other than the spirit of birds, Reina Sparrow. Why is she a guardian? Why did Manny feel like they needed another person? and most importantly, Why her? Rated T for language. I do not own Rise of the Guardians
1. I'm a Guardian?

**A/N: Okay, this is a very small teaser, tell me if you like it or if you don't in a review! Hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

I woke up on an autumn morning, the trees were beautiful, the forest was filled with gold's and browns and oranges, and it was breathtaking. I stretched out my wings and took off, heading for no where in particular when I noticed a pile of snow.

Granted it was cold but not cold enough for snow. I landed several feet from it, it was obviously from a spirit, none had been too friendly in the past, except one brief encounter with a certain winter sprite.

"Jack Frost, get out here now" I squinted, looking for the familiar white hair and blue hoodie.

He chuckled, right behind me. How did I not see him? I have better vision than most spirits!

"What do you want frosty? Not like I'm busy or anything but you haven't spoken to me for 5 years! Where have you been?"

"Well Sparrow, I usually hang around winter areas and you around autumn, so it's hardly my fault."

I punched him in the arm, he flicked my nose, nothing ever changes.

"Spit it out snowflake, you came here to tell me something, so what is it?"

"Well, you probably wont like this but you are gonna be a guardian!"

"What? You're joking right? I'm the spirit of birds, how the hell am I going to be a guardian?"

"I don't know, MiM said so, come on, we are going to the North Pole!"

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't guessed Reina Sparrow is based on me (loosely) Hope you liked it! I will do a brief description of her in the next chapter from Jacks point of view!**

**Frosty sparrow out!**


	2. Who is Reina?

**A/N: hey, this chapter is Jack describing Reina, hope you like it, its not my best but it was written in a bit of a hurry.**

* * *

Jack's POV

Reina Sparrow, Spirit of Birds, her name is quite fitting really, Reina means Queen in Spanish and sparrow is obviously a type of bird.

She is shy around people, not trusting, like a bird really, very nervous and tends to take off without a moments notice if she feels uncomfortable.

She has shoulder length curly brown hair, gold eyes (not like Pitch's, these are full of warmth) Oh, and don't forget her big feathery wings sprouting from her back, like traditional angel wings, except these are brown, like autumn leaves. She usually dresses in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black converse and golden bangles on each wrist. She doesn't wear much makeup, just eyeliner and brown eye-shadow that (if possible) makes her eyes even more beautiful. (Don't tell her I said that, I'd never live it down).

She is physically around 15 but really she is 200 years old. She, like me died before MiM rescued her after her fathers attempt at a flying machine failed and plunged into the ground, she had been convinced by her little brother that they could take it for a test run when their father had told them it was not ready, she saved her brother by pushing him out, into a tree, he broke a few bones but the plane crashed, Reina inside. (sorry depressing, I know)

Now she commands the birds, creating new species, looking after lost chicks or ill birds, she helps them migrate when winter comes, that's how I met her, she was running late, winter was here and a flock of birds was struggling against the storm, I calmed it down a little and we got talking, turns out she had no-one either, had been left by MiM to fend for herself.

When I got my memories and we had defeated pitch I went to find her and took her to meet tooth, turns out she was called Chloe Sparrow when she was human, her eyes were blue and hair was a lighter brown but her kind smile was the same. We watched them together. I was her best friend, her only friend. Even I had the wind, she had no one.

* * *

**A/N: oh dear, she died too! next chapter will be when Manny chose the new Guardian, then after that it will get back to the main story, I promise!**


	3. I'll go get her

**A/N: Hey, this is what happened when the Guardians found out they will have a new member, will get back to Reina and Jack next chapter!**

* * *

A yeti burst through the door, waking up a sleeping North.

"Huh? Phil, what is matter?"

Phil garbled something in Yetish

"Manny? Of course, to the globe room!"

"Manny, what is it old friend?"

The light shone a little brighter, the silhouettes of the other guardians appeared, then they shrank and went into a shadow of the pole.

"Call the other Guardians? Right!"

He pushed the plunger and the aurora borealis lit up the sky.

" Finkle, make preparations, we are going to have company."

The elves ran off.

Sandy was the first to arrive, expressing how he had work to do with his sand.

Next was Bunny, who just grumbled about how bloody freezing it was.

Then it was Tooth, who flew through the door while giving instructions to her fairies.

Last was jack, who arrived 10 minutes late, flying into the window with a thud.

"OW! " Jack yelled, muttering curse words that could make Gordan Ramsy blush

"Oops, forgot to open window!" North ran over to open it, grinning sheepishly.

"Why are we here North?" Jack asked, rubbing his aching forehead.

"Do not know, Manny just told me to call meeting."

The four other Guardians looked towards MiM, questioning looks on all their faces.

Then Manny's light focused on the G on the floor.

"He's choosing a new guardian!" Tooth started flitting around in excitement.

"Hmm, I wonder who…" Jack muttered, going through possible spirits in his mind, he kept coming back to a certain bird spirit.

"Maybe the leprechaun? Oh! Maybe the groundhog!"

"Oh, Man in Moon ,please not him!"

The Image flickered to life, A young girl, around 15 appeared, she had curly hair and a kind smile, big feathery wings protruding from her back and she was wearing a t-shirt and also carried a dagger and staff, not like jacks, this was tall and straight and had a wooden Hawk carved mid-flight on the top.

The original four guardians looked confused while Jack grinned then shouted

"Sparrow! I knew it!"

"Huh? Who is Sparrow?"

"Reina Sparrow, Spirit of the Birds! She's my friend! No? Tooth, I took her to you to find her memories, remember?"

"Oh! Yes! She was very um… shy! Yes that's the word!"

Jack chuckled "That's because she doesn't know you"

"Well then, Bunny, go get new Guardian!"

"Woa woa, no, the kangaroo is not going to get her, she is well, like a bird, funnily enough, she will fly off as soon as she feels the slightest bit uneasy, its best that I go get her, if you try and shove her in a sack it will not end well. And to be honest Bunny, you're, well, a bunny, she is a bird of prey, it won't end well for you" Jack was being deadly serious, he cared for her well being, or maybe he just cared for her…

* * *

**A/N: Oops, there may be a bit of Jack/Sparrow later on, maybe. OH! I can call them Frosty Sparrow! AWESOME! Anyways, hope you liked it, will get back to the main story next chapter! **

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	4. Uh Hi

**A/N: Here it is, Sparrow meets the Guardians! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jack and Reina flew to the North Pole Jack was obviously unaffected by the cold but Sparrow was shivering uncontrollably and her feathers were starting to get a layer of frost covering them. Good thing they were nearly there.

Santoff Clausen came into view.

"Finally!" she screeched and shot off towards the pole, going as fast as possible.

Jack shouted something to her, something about a window? He must want her to go through the window. She slammed into it with a squawk. Oh, he must have been trying to warn her about it not being open. Oops…

The Guardians rushed towards the window, Jack and Sparrow flew through, Sparrow's face had flushed bright pink, it did that a lot.

"Um… Sorry." She muttered, Surprising the four with her British accent, and rubbing the back of her neck, clearly very embarrassed, had it just been Jack she would be laughing uncontrollably, but she had never met these people.

"Is okay! No reason to apologise! Now, Music!"

"No! North, I thought you got the message when you tried to do this to me! Just have patience, perhaps you should introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Toothina, you may know me as the tooth fairy but you can call me Tooth!" she flitted over and started to poke around in her mouth.

"Gah-"

"Hmm, good! Yes! Good job, Keep it up!"

"Tooth, please not now, later"

"All right!"

Sandy waved to her, she waved back, smiling for the first time she came here, not a big toothy smile, a warm smile that made you feel happy. Sandy seemed nice, he didn't make loud sounds or jump at her mouth or look suspiciously like a rabbit. Sandy wrote the word Sandy in cursive script above his head with an arrow pointing to him.

"Oh, you must be the Sandman! You want me to call you Sandy?"

Sandy gave her a thumbs up, returning the smile.

"Allrigh' Sheila? I'm Bunnymund, you know me as the Easter Bunny but you can just call me Bunny"

"You're a rabbit?" she eyed him warily. She was a bird of prey after all.

"Technically I'm a Pooka, not a rabbit" he added hastily, that look was not a friendly one.

"Ah, I see." She smiled warmly, not a rabbit, he can live.

"I am Nicholas , also known as Santa Clause but you call me North!" he boomed, making her flinch, birds get flighty around sudden loud sounds.

"Nice to meet you North"

"May I ask, why did you not dress warmer? Is North Pole after all!"

"Oh, I left my jacket at my tre- er ,place. Jack surprised me with the news; I didn't think to get it."

Everyone started to talk about why Manny may want a new Guardian while Tooth and Sparrow admired each other's feathers, Tooth's were very beautiful but thin and small, while Sparrows were big and thick and fluffy to deal with the colder temperatures.

A silence settled over the group after Sparrow went to the side and leant against the wall, trying to disappear, she still didn't want to be here. The only thing stopping her from leaving was Jack; he wanted her to be here, so she would.

"So… why do you want me to be a guardian? I'm not exactly protector of all the children ever material, I just look after my birds."

"But Sparrow, you know better, we saw your memories, you know you deserve it." Jack stated.

"Why? What was in her memories?"

"I think that's her information to share"

"Its okay, I'll tell them" Reina piped up staring at them. Jack trusted them to tell them what happened to him, so why shouldn't she?

"You sure, Feathers?"

"Yeah. I guess you lot better gather round, its time for me to tell you the tale of Chloe Sparrow"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter is her telling them what happened all those years ago! also her first years as a spirit!I will try and update my other stories soon!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	5. The tale of Chloe Sparrow

**A/N: I will update my other stories soon, i Just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, Hope you like it, its admittedly not my best but i will try extra hard next chapter!**

* * *

_I guess you lot better gather round, its time for me to tell you the tale of Chloe Sparrow_

* * *

The Guardians all sat down around the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands (cold chocolate for Jack) and I looked each of them in the eyes, one by one, deciding whether or not to trust them with my life story.

My golden eyes bored into Bunnymunds green ones, looking for anything that might give me a reason not to trust him but his eyes were neutral, he could be trusted. Next I looked into the violet eyes of Toothina the fairy queen, her eyes were filled with confusion, she had no idea what had happened to me and later I was sure they would be filled with worry and concern. Next I looked into the crystal blue eyes of North, they were filled with wonder like usual, probably thinking of all the heroic things I may have done. Lastly I looked into Sanderson's golden brown eyes, he probably had an idea about what had happened, I had nightmares about it for weeks after I remembered, his eyes were filled with curiosity, if I had done what he thinks. They could be trusted.

"All right, I guess. It all started on the 10th of October 1811 when my father went out to town for the evening. I was 15, could be trusted to take care of my little brother James for a few hours. Father was an inventor and a loving Dad, my brother was always searching for adventure so when he saw my fathers attempt at a flying machine he desperately wanted to try it out. He told me he just wanted to see what it was like to sit in. so we sat. but father had told me it was not finished, not to be touched, my brother did not know this. I tried to warn him but he had already turned on the engine with us in the cockpit. It started going, it took off but it was certainly going to crash, we flew through a tree and pushed my brother into it, he broke his arm I think but he was alive. I was not so lucky. The plane plummeted into the ground in a massive fireball. I did not survive. Later that night MiM woke me, told me my name was Reina Sparrow, I was the spirit of the birds, that was all I knew. I guess you are familiar with that part of the story; it's very similar to Jacks."

Tooth looked upset, tears in her eyes, Bunny's brows were furrowed, North's eyes were wide and Sandy gave a silent gasp. Jack looked solemn, just like when he told me his story.

"Well, you lot going to just stare or are you going to say something? I died, I forgot I went on for 100 years until I met Jack; we met up every year when autumn turns to winter when I help my birds migrate. That's it"

"You are a guardian! You died saving little brother! храбрая душа."

"I may have died for my brother but that doesn't make me a guardian, now if you will excuse me, my little hawk friend needs help." And with that I stretched my wings out and summoned my staff and dagger then flew off to Europe.

* * *

"Jack, where the bloody 'ell did that stuff come from?"

"Oh, she summons it when she needs it, her Hawk must have been threatened. I'd hate to be whatever threatened it right now."

"Vhat? Why?"

"She is the queen of birds of prey for a reason, North, never get on her bad side, her staff can summon reinforcements from all kinds of birds and she is deadly with that dagger. And she can send you flying back with massive gusts of wind from her wings. Really, don't get her angry."

"But she seemed so nice! I can't imagine her like that!"

"You may see her in battle soon enough if she decides to help us, with whatever reason Manny had to recruit her."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuu, I'm thinking about introducing the threat next chapter, if you have any suggestions as to who it should be or what to do with the story please say it in a review!**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	6. Moros

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, we meet the new threat and stuff happens, lots of language in this chapter!**

* * *

"I'm going after her, she may feel upset having to have thought so much about what happened to her brother, she needs a friend." And with that Jack flew out the window, he knew she was somewhere in Europe, it was winter there and he could sense her presence (a new ability since getting belivers).

* * *

He found me in North Germany flying through a forest, looking for my Hawk that had called for help.

"You okay, Feathers?"

"Wha- Oh, it's just you, Frosty, yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like thinking about it."

"I get it. Hey, do you need help finding your Hawk?"

"Uh, yeah, I can't pinpoint her Location. She seems upset, I don't know why though. Maybe some animal took her eggs?"

"Maybe."

A few minutes later we found the hawk lying on the snowy ground, unmoving.

I Squawked and ran over to her.

"Hey, Jack, she is alive and conscious but barely. Hey, can you tell me what happened?"

She told me about a man, he was tall and had bags under his eyes, he looked very sad, she went to help. He turned on her and hit her out of the air with some sort of blade. She fell asleep in my arms. I searched my pockets (they are bigger on the inside) and I found the bandages. I wrapped her up, I would come back for her once I found this man and gave him a piece of my mind.

I found him in the clearing she mentioned, jack followed right behind me.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!? Hurting my hawk like that!"

"And who might you be?"

"Reina Sparrow, Spirit of the birds, and who the hell are you?"

"Moros, Spirit of Depression and doom. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Who is your friend? "

"Jack Frost, Spirit of winter and Guardian of fun."

"Ah! The new guardian! I was wondering when I would meet you. I suppose you two want me to go? Leave your precious flying rats alone?"

"How dare you! Fuck off! I don't have time for your Bullshit!" I was furious, flying rats? He was in for it, I summoned my staff and dagger and attacked.

I must admit, I am a good fighter, light on my feet. I flew a few feet into the air and dived down, my dagger was aimed for his chest. He grabbed my wrist, how did he do that? He threw a punch at my face and I dodged but he kneed me in the stomach. Gasping for breath, pain taking over, Jack sprung into action shooting ice at him. He really was the spirit of doom, he must have kneed further up than I thought because one of my ribs was defiantly broken. Jack wasn't doing too well, he was tired from staying up the night before to find me and he knew this. I got up, ignoring the pain in my chest and tackled the man from behind, he threw me off and kicked me in the chest then the face, breaking my nose and making my vision to go in pain. I felt cold hands pick me up and fly away from the man, we stopped and I heard my hawk squeaking, Jack must be taking her too. I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Her eyes opened, but she must have been overwhelmed by the light and shut them tight. She attempted to roll over and moaned, not a great thing to do with broken ribs.

Her golden eyes opened once more and saw me.

"H-hey frost boy."

" How are you Birdy?"

"Shit."

"Thought so. You wanna sit up?"

She nodded and I pressed the button on the side of the bed and half started to rise up.

"What happened after I passed out, oh gods I passed out. That's embarrassing."

"I brought you to the north pole, we are in the infirmary, Bunny went to go get some painkillers but the other three are busy with Christmas and teeth and dreams."

"Right. Where is my t-shirt?"

"Oh, um, we had to take it off to get the bandages on, its in the corner."

"Okay, uh, who was it who put them on?" she started to blush bright pink again

"It was Kath the Yeti, she is one of the doctors here."

"At least it wasn't North or Bunny. Oh! What happened to my hawk? Is she okay, Oh gods, I shouldn't have-"

"Calm down, she is fine, she just won't be able to fly for a little while."

"Oh, right. Speaking of flying, why can't I move my Wings?"

"We couldn't figure out how to bandage your ribs without wrapping your wings too"

"This is just Peachy."

Bunny walked in with the painkillers. "You okay Sheila? You took a bit of a batterin'"

"Thanks for reminding me. But yeh, it just hurts, and he hurt my bird and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Good thing I got medicine then"

"I suppose it is. Do you happen to know how long I will have these bandages on for?" she turned to me.

"A week at most, depending on how fast you heal."

"What! I can barley go an hour without flying! That's bullshit!"

Bunny winced, he was a guardian of childhood, clearly not used to such vulgar language.

Then North, Tooth and Sandy came in and checked if she was all right as she took she painkillers, she gave a thumbs up.

"So who was it exactly who hurt you? Jack would not tell, he was insisting on staying here until you woke up."

She blushed again. "Uh, some guy named Moros or something, he said he was the spirit of, what was it Jack, Doom and Depression?"

"Yeah, he was weird."

"Moros? О ебать! If this is why you are needed we are in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will update soon, my other stories too! Oh and North says 'Oh Fuck' at the end, I will cut downon the language next time or I might have to raise the rating.**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


	7. Bananas and Libraries

**A/N: Here you go! i really enjoy writing this story even though it isnt that popular, i will update my other stories soon i promise and it should start snowing where i live soon so maybe i will get a visit from Jack**

* * *

It was around 1 am and I decided to check on Reina, she seemed okay but she rarely sleeps so I figured she must be bored.

I quietly opened the infirmary door and slipped in. "Feathers? You awake?"

There was no answer so I crept closer to the bed, to see if she was dreaming, she wasn't there.

"Sparrow? Where are you?" Still no answer, but just at that moment North walked in.

"What? She is not here? We must find her! Let's get Bunny!"

"North, no, she is probably just…"

He had already left.

* * *

I sat in the library, this place was amazing! I have always loved libraries, they were so calm and peaceful and you could escape into your own little world for hours on end.

Muffled voices were coming outside the door, I decided to ignore them, probably North and Bunny, from what Jack told me they argue a lot. Wait, wasn't it the middle of the night? This can't be good.

The doors burst open with a loud bang making me jump away from my chair, expecting to fly, except my wings were bandaged.

"Oof! Bloody hell that hurt." I lifted my head; there in the doorway was Jack, North and Bunny.

"Oi, Shelia what're you doin' on the floor?"

"Well I wasn't on the floor until you lot decided to burst in here and surprise me, I was going to fly but my wings are trapped in the stupid bandages!"

I gripped the chair as I stood up. "So why did you come bursting in here? I was trying to read."

"We thought you had gone missing, afraid that was my mistake."

"I tried to tell you North, she would have gone to find the library but you wouldn't listen and now we've spent an hour trying to find someone who wasn't missing."

"Are you okay, it must have hurt fallin' off a chair with broken ribs."

"I'm fine, and next time why don't you lot listen to Jack or at least knock or something. Oh and I found a way to make my ribs heal faster, I just need Jack to fetch something for me"

"What is it, and where did you find something like that?"

"Medical section, its in Latin so I doubt many of you can read it but you know, I need a banana"

"A banana? If you say so." And he flew off, leaving me with Bunny and North. Who had started whispering things to each other.

"North, you think Jack likes her?"

"Yes, I think so, also think maybe she likes him too"

"I can hear you guys you know, birds do have good hearing and I suggest you stay out of my love life" I said in an annoyed tone, startling the pair while my heart was doing back flips at the thought of Jack liking me but if North had noticed that I liked jack then I had to do a better job of hiding it.

They looked utterly shocked and I smiled to myself, going back to my book.

"Oh hey Feathers, I got the banana… why do they look like someone told them their holidays were cancelled?"

"oh, thanks Jack and they seemed to have forgotten about my great hearing"

Jack burst out laughing, and handed me the banana.


	8. Sorry Frosty

**AN: Um... hey guys... oops? I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update! I have a half excuse, last Saturday My internet stopped working then on Sunday my friend came over for the day then Monday-Thursday i had tests then i had a one day break. so, sorry! Enjoy this chapter, i will try my hardist to update my other stories ASAP!**

* * *

I flew towards the window, seeing the familiar room of my favourite child, Trinity Long.

I first saw her when I was flying over the school in my village in England, she was being pushed around by the school bully and his mates, I decided to intervene.

A flock of nearby seagulls responded to my call and flew down to peck at the bullies, scaring them away.

I followed her around school that day, to make sure no one else would bother her, and then I had nothing better to do so I followed her home (okay that sounds really stalker-ish but I'm going to pretend it isn't) only to find her room filled with posters of birds! Books on them, drawings of them littering the desk, even her computer had a hawk as the desktop. I decided then and there that I really liked this girl.

I was fully healed thanks to my medicine and I was checking up on her again, like I do every Saturday, to find her crying. This was not good and as she could not see me so I sent my favourite bird (and namesake) through the window, those she could see.

Yet she kept crying, I honestly had no idea what to do. She seemed utterly depressed. Wait depressed? Oh, if it was Moros behind this then he would not live to see another day.

That's when Jack decided to drop by, and saw me in full 'rage mode' as he calls it, where I am pacing on the floor (not even flying), fists clenched, and my 'vengeance plotting face' (another name from Jack) on. Let's just say he had a dead arm for 3 days after he told me about this.

"Feathers? What's up?"

"That Moros prick is what's up! Trinity is depressed and he is not going to see another day" I hissed, still pacing and glaring at nothing.

"Reina, how do you know it was him?"

"She was fine last week and now she is crying and not even my sparrow can cheer her up!"

"Okay, we need to think this through. Wait did I just say that? The guardians must be getting to me. But yeah let's go to the Pole and plan it out"

I glared at him for a few seconds then reluctantly agreed, after grabbing my jacket.

* * *

The guardians all backed away a little when they saw how angry I was, and looked at Jack, waiting for an explanation.

"Moros" was the only one they got.

* * *

A few hours later and several times of me having to be restrained by Jack because I kept trying to fly off, they finally agreed on a plan and all left to get what they needed, and left me alone. So I did what I usually do, went to kick ass.

I flew out of the window and back to the clearing where I first saw him. He was still there. I wonder if he knew I was coming or just never moved. Probably the former.

My knife and staff appeared in my hand and I went in for the kill, squads of birds flew in, distracting him, pecking him, as I landed in front of him. I always did have a dramatic flare.

He turned to me "So the bird finally came, did you like my gift I left with your favourite child."

"What gift, you pathetic twerp?"

"Oh, just a seed of depression, took me a little while but I perfected it, plant a seed of sadness and make it grow and grow until they have lost all hope and fun and wonder, they cannot remember the good times and have nightmares almost every night. Better than fear, don't you think?"

"I will rip you limb from limb and feed you your own entrails."

"I'd like to see that." He smirked and that was what set me off and I flew at him, knife raised.

He dodged and hit me on the back of the head. Okay, calm down, anger clouds your vision and makes you reckless I told myself. I sent a vulture at him from behind and rolled to the side as he swung at me with his double edged sword (I have no idea where it came from) and came up in a crouch, swinging my staff at his feet, effectively tripping him up. I landed on his chest and pressed my knife to his throat.

"Your first mistake was hurting my bird; your second mistake was hurting my friend. Now you get to pay for it." I whispered in his ear, pressing my knife even further, drawing blood.

"Feathers!" Was that Jack, what was he doing here? I turned round, to see if he was alone, he wasn't.

"Leave, Jack, this isn't your fight." And that's when I was shoved to the floor.

My head bashed against the ground and I struggled to get up, my whole world spinning.

"NO!" was that Jack? What happened, was he hurt?

Then I felt a searing pain in my stomach, I heard a gasp escape my throat and I felt where the pain was. Metal, something long and metal was in embedded there, what was it? I looked down.

A sword, buried to the hilt, probably going right through me. That couldn't be good. My eyes drifted up and met Jack's.

"I'm sorry Frosty" and I fell to my knees, then the world went black and I lost my grip on reality.

* * *

**AN: Sorry again, will update my other stories ASAP and i hope you liked this one!**

**Frosty Sparrow out**


	9. Guest's question response

**This is NOT a chapter, sorry, I promise to update Saturday, Sunday at the latest, this is a reply to the guest who left a review.**

**Okay so I'm really pumped that you liked my story! This is my least popular of my 4 stories but its the one I enjoy writing the most and in response to your question: feel free to use her but if you do decide to put the story up then please credit me, im glad you liked my Character! I would love to know what it is you are writing and i hope it goes well! I am glad that you asked, I don't mind it's just the thought of people stealing my characters is insulting but anyway Thanks so much for reading my story, I'm happy you liked it and as i said, new chapter on Saturday (probably, maybe Sunday or possibly sooner) sorry for rambling.**

**Frosty Sparrow out!**


End file.
